Visiting Officer Mitchell
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and Sara visit Officer Mitchell after his shooting. My third story inspired by The Fallen, but no real spoilers.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**New episode tonight! I'm so excited!**

**Some spoilers for 14x19, "The Fallen."**

**And please read and review my last two stories, "Sons" and "Life Before Your Eyes." They're also inspired by The Fallen. And I don't know what Officer Mitchell's wife's name is, but I like the name Bonnie, so I thought I'd use it.**

**This isn't really a sequel to my story "Sons," but I wanted to include a story where Jackson visits Officer Mitchell and comforts his Aunt Sara. I absolutely loved Sara and the whole team in this episode, and I've always loved how the team is truly a family. So I thought a story where Jackson visits Officer Mitchell was in order. I wrote in "Jackson's Pirate Birthday" where Officer Mitchell's granddaughter went to Jackson's party, so I thought it would be cool to write it. And...enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders held his father Greg's hand as he rode the elevator in the hospital. His daddy told him his good friend, Officer Mitchell, got hurt, but Jackson didn't know how badly. He wondered if it was like when his mama Morgan got her owie as they arrived on the floor where Mitchell's room was.

Jackson also wondered about his Aunt Sara. He hadn't seen her when he came to the police station after the shooting. All he knew was his friend was hurt and in the hospital.

They walked down the hall and Greg smiled when he saw Sara chatting with Mitchell's wife Bonnie. Mrs. Mitchell smiled when she saw them approach. "Hello, gentlemen."

Sara turned and smiled at her friend and godson. "Hey."

Jackson smiled widely when he saw his favorite aunt. "Aunt Sara!" He practically jumped into her arms.

"Hey, sweetie," Sara said as she hugged Jackson close. "I missed you, honey."

"I missed you more," Jackson said. "I told daddy I was scared, cause I didn't know what happened. An' he say Officer Mitchell got a big owie."

"Yes, he did," Bonnie said. "But he's going to be okay, thank God."

Sara nodded and smiled warmly at her godson. Looking at Jackson's beautiful face, she felt tears come to her eyes. She hated that two cops were dead and her good friend was hurt because of someone she thought she knew. "I really needed to see you," Sara told the beautiful child in her arms. "I was so worried about your Uncle D.B., and your daddy, and you..."

"I okay, Aunt Sara," Jackson told her. "An' daddy says he's okay too. I never got so many hugs in my whole life!"

Bonnie laughed softly as Greg wrapped his arms around Sara and Jackson. "Well, that's because we love you so much," Sara said as she kissed Jackson's cheek.

The nurse came out and told Bonnie she could go in. "Would you all like to join me?"

Jackson's eyes brightened. "Can we, please?"

Bonnie smiled and patted Jackson's arm. "Of course, sweetie."

Mitchell was resting in bed when Bonnie poked her head in the door. "Honey...I brought some visitors for you."

Sara, Greg and Jackson walked in behind Bonnie. The police officer smiled when he saw his friends and the sweet little boy. "Hey!"

"Hi, Officer Mitchell!" Jackson said. He squirmed out of Sara's arms and walked up to his bedside. "Does your owie still hurt?"

"Oh, just a little," the police officer assured him. "But, I'm feeling much better."

Sara smiled in relief. Seeing her good friend hurt and helpless scared her more than anything. "That's great."

"Hey," Greg said as he shook Mitchell's hand. "Glad to see you."

"Good to see you...and to be seen," he said with a smile.

Jackson studied the machines and wires on Officer Mitchell. "Dese look scary, but dey really helping da doctors fix your owie."

"That's right," Officer Mitchell said with a warm smile.

Nodding, Jackson said, "My mama was in da hospital when she got her owie." Greg put a supportive hand on Jackson's shoulder as Sara smiled sadly.

"I remember," Officer Mitchell said. "And she got better, just like I'm getting better."

"Good," Jackson said with a soft smile. "Cause I don't like owies."

"Me neither," Sara softly said.

Mitchell smiled at his sweet friends. "I don't either. But I do feel a lot better. And guess what? The doctor says I can go home soon."

"Mm-hmm," Bonnie said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled wider. "You will? Yay!"

Mitchell smiled and softly laughed. "Yeah, I'll have to miss work for a few days. But I'll be back."

"That's great," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Sara added. "It's not the same without you."

"Well, I'll keep him for a few days," Bonnie said. "But he will be back."

"Yes, I will," Mitchell said.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Officer Mitchell, does Nora know you got your owie?" He met Nora, the Mitchell's granddaughter, several months ago. And they became fast friends.

Mitchell and Bonnie smiled warmly at the concerned child. "Yes, she knows,' Mitchell said. "And she's going to come visit in a little bit."

"She's okay?" Jackson asked.

Greg knelt in front of his worried son as Mitchell smiled reassuringly. "She's fine, honey," Bonnie said.

"You know, Jacks," Greg said. "Maybe she could use some hugs."

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson hugged himself and closed his eyes.

"Nick told him every time he thinks of someone he misses, he can send them a big hug," Greg explained.

"Oh, that's very sweet," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Jackson said when he opened his eyes. "I send some to all my family an' friends. An' I sent you some too, Officer Mitchell!"

"You did?" Mitchell asked. "Well, that must be why I feel better."

Jackson smiled widely. "You do?"

"I do."

"Yay!" Jackson cheered. "I glad you feel better, Officer Mitchell."

"Me, too," Sara said.

"So do I," Greg said.

Mitchell smiled at his friends. "Thank you. And I'll be back soon." He smiled at the sweet little boy. "And you and I can have some more chocolate milk together, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily agreed. "An' I save you an extra banana!"

"Good, cause cops can't have doughnuts all the time."

Bonnie and Jackson laughed softly. "Nope!" Bonnie said, smiling warmly at her husband.

Sara smiled warmly at Jackson, thankful her friends were going to be okay. "Hey, Jackson?"

Jackson looked up at Sara. "What?"

"I'm glad you're okay, too." She smiled warmly at the sweet little boy she adored.

"I glad you okay, too! I love you!"

Greg smiled as Jackson hugged Sara. Knowing he'd faced the teen who shot Mitchell and killed two cops, Greg was thankful to have his son.

Mitchell knew Greg was thinking about the ordeal. "Greg? You've got a great kid there."

Before Greg could answer, Jackson said, "I have da bestest daddy! An' I love all my family!"

"I love you," Greg said as he hugged his son. Everyone enjoyed the moment. They mourned their colleagues on the police force, but knew they'd really be okay.

**The End.**


End file.
